


Faeries in Disguise

by terpinleather



Series: Half Moon Saloon [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Banshees, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Hunters, Multiple Mythologies, Not Beacon Hills, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Pre-Teen Wolf Crossover, Saloon-AU, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terpinleather/pseuds/terpinleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, you should be careful of horses you find along riverbanks.  They might be faeries in disguise, luring you into a trap.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faeries in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Original work inspired by Teen Wolf with original setting and characters. Later works will have Teen Wolf character crossovers.

Anna liked to walk down by the river when the weather was good. She had to be at the Saloon by 11 so they could be ready to open by noon. But since it was only 9:30, that left plenty of time. Sometimes, Anna would take her sketchbook with her to work on her drawings. She’s building a portfolio for her art school application. Today, she sat on the riverbank studying how the river moved as the currents swirled over rocks and into deeper sections.

Lost in her drawing, she was startled by a splashing further up the bank. Turning, she saw a small horse wading into the shallows for a drink.

Anna stared. There were no wild horses in the area, that she knew of. Perhaps it had strayed from one of the ranches nearby. With a smooth, dun coat and a striking white mane and tail, it was a beautiful animal!

It wasn’t very big, so Anna decided it must be a pony. As it bent its head to take a long drink from the river, Anna quickly turned to a new page in her sketchbook and put her pencil to work. She knew she would likely have to finish the sketch from memory, but she wanted to get the basic lines down while she could.

The pony must have caught her movement, as it straightened up suddenly, looking down the bank towards Anna. Up to it’s fetlocks in the shallow water, the pony paused a moment, and then started walking towards her, splashing it’s way back onto the riverbank.

Anna’s hand moved quickly over the page, capturing the body lines of the pony. It stopped a few feet away from her, and whickered. Anna froze a moment, unsure what to do. She wasn’t very familiar with horses, but there didn’t seem to be any aggression in its body language. Putting her sketchbook aside, Anna slowly rose to her feet. The pony tossed its head and whickered again. Anna put out her hand and took a step towards this lovely creature.

The pony stepped forward and stretched out it’s neck to touch its muzzle to her palm. It was soft and warm, and a little damp from the pony’s drink in the river. A shiver ran through Anna as she took another cautious step forward, barely daring to breathe as she ran her hand up the muzzle to the pony’s forehead. Time seemed to stop. The pony stepped forward again and bumped its head against her shoulder, as if inviting her to touch further.

Moving slowly, Anna ran her hands along the pony’s strong neck, feeling the smooth coat and tangling her fingers in the course, white mane. Keeping one hand on the pony’s neck, she ran her hand across its shoulder and down it’s back. The pony turned it’s head to look at her, watching her with deep, amber-colored eyes.

Taking a breath, Anna laid her cheek against the pony’s forehead, scratching gently under it’s jaw as she did so. The pony huffed a breath against her chest, and then took a step back. Touching her hand once more with its muzzled, the pony shook it’s head. It took a prancing sidestep away from Anna, then reared up on it’s hind legs for a moment before taking off down the riverbank at a gallop. Head and tail held high, its mane and tail flowed like silk in the wind. In a moment, the pony was gone, disappearing around the bend in the river just up the way.

Anna sat back down for a moment, in awe of the experience. Suddenly, her watch started beeping, reminding her of the time. She had to get to work!

***

Anna was finishing her prep work when Mo came up from the tap room to restock the bar. Anna came around to help her.

“Mo, you go running down by the river, don’t you?”

“Mmhmm. As often as I can. Those bottles need to go up on that shelf. Thanks!”

“Have you ever seen a horse down there? Or maybe a pony?”

“That’s an odd question. Why do you ask? Two more of those, please.”

“I was down there this morning doing some sketching when I saw a beautiful horse.. pony, maybe? It wasn’t very big. It had a dark coat, but a white mane and tail, really unusual color for a horse, from what little I know.”

“Hmmm… what was it doing?”

“It was drinking at the river. But then it noticed me, and came over to me. It even let me touch it! It was so beautiful! Then it took off full speed down the riverbank.”

“You know, you should be careful of horses you find along riverbanks. They might be faeries in disguise, luring you into a trap.”

Anna stared at Mo in confusion. After a moment, Mo winked a deep amber eye at her and smiled as she placed the last of the liquor bottles on the shelves.

“But more likely, just a stray pony from one of the nearby ranches. We can check with the sheriff to see if there’ve been any reported missing. But no, I’ve not seen one on my runs.”

Glancing up at the clock, Mo waved Anna off. “Go ahead and unlock the doors. We’ve got customers to serve!”

Later, Anna showed Mo her rough sketch of the pony. Mo smiled in appreciation, and encouraged her to keep fleshing it out. Any art school that accepted Anna was going to be richer for it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are welcome, constructive criticism appreciated!
> 
> my thanks to FlutterFyre for encouraging me to write, and for beta reading my stories!


End file.
